She's in Love with the Boy
by KirbyGirly
Summary: Bobby and Alex are 18 and in love and nothing is going to stop them from being together.


Title: She's in Love with the Boy

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, Trisha Yearwood, who sang the song, or the song itself.

Spoilers: None

Summary: Bobby and Alex are 18 and in love, and nothing is going to stop them from being together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_God, I hate my life sometimes, _an 18 year old Alex Eames thinks to herself as she sits on her front porch after another screaming argument with her father. _Just because he hates his father and his brother is a lost cause doesn't mean he's not a good guy. He's nothing like them._

She's startled from her thoughts when she hears a loud honk, and when she looks up a smile lights her face. It's his big red truck chugging down the road, and he's honking away.

"Bobby!" Alex yells, and starts running down the street. By the time she's neared him he has the passenger door open and is laughing, "Come on Ally, get those little legs moving!"

She laughs and hops in, quickly shutting the door. "Oh, just drive," she says, and the truck begins to move.

"Another fight?" he asks, already knowing the answer. She just nods.

"I don't care what my parents say. They don't know you and I do, and I know that you're nothing like your family," she says and takes his hand. "I trust you, ok, you're the one I love. Nothing's going to take that away. Ever."

He brings her hand to his lips and reassures her, "Al, I know. You've said all this before. Nothing's going to happen." Alex smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek, happy to know he'll always be with her. "Come on, we're at the theater. I have a surprise for you later."

"What kind of surprise?" she asks as they get out and she wraps her arm around his waist.

"Oh, you'll find out," he answers and puts his own arm around her shoulders.

xxx

Two hours later they walked out of the movies laughing and holding each other tight.

"Did we even see half the movie?" Alex smiles as she lays her head on his chest and hugs him tight.

"No, I think we were, uh, preoccupied."

"You could say that, but I think the people behind us were about to call the cops."

"Hey, I thought we were the only ones in there! Who watches a documentary on whales anyway?"

"You still haven't told me the surprise," Alex says when they've gotten seated in his truck.

"Hang on, Alex. When we get to The Tasty Freeze I'll tell you, I promise," Bobby tells her, and laughs when she pouts and sits back in her seat.

"Ok, we're here, spit it out, I wanna know," she demands as she yanks him out of the door ten minutes later and starts to drag him across the parking lot.

"Ok, alright, I say it," he says, and stops her outside of the ice cream shop. Suddenly nervous, he looks down, reaches into his pocket, and pulls out something wrapped in tissue. "Alex, I-I don't really know how to say this, or what you'll say, but, I had to ask you before I left for the Army."

"What is it, Bobby?" she asks, completely serious now.

He slowly opens the paper, the tension mounting every second, and when it's finally revealed, her eyes widen, and she looks up at him, seeking the answer she is longing for. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"I hope so," he mumbles and bends down on one knee, "Alexandra Eames, I love you so much, and I want you to be my wife, if you'll have me. I know it's just my class ring, but I promise, I'll get a better one soon, I just-" he is silenced with a kiss.

"Yes, Bobby, I would love to marry you, and you don't have to worry about a ring, really. You're more than enough," Alex whispers. Bobby just smiles and kisses her again.

xxx

By the time they reach Alex's house it's almost 12:30, and she sees her father sitting on the porch swing, silently watching Bobby's truck approach.

"Oh crap," Alex says and lays her head on the dashboard, "I am in so much trouble."

"I'm sorry," Bobby tells her quietly as they get out and walk towards her house.

"Don't be. It'll be completely worth it," she smiles and takes his hand.

"Alexandra, get up to your room, now," Johnny Eames tells his daughter and looks at Bobby with a critical eye.

"Now hold on one minute," a voice startles them, and out of the house walks Alex's mother. "John you are not going to send our girl to her room like a five year old child and stand here screaming at her boyfriend for something he didn't do. My father didn't approve of you either, but did I listen? No. And I'm glad that I didn't. As stubborn as Alex is, do you think she'll listen to you? You barley even know this boy, and your making assumptions of him from his family's mistakes. Alex is a smart girl, and she knows a dangerous situation when she sees one. You're going to have to trust her like my father trusted me. Give Bobby a chance."

All four of them just stand there for a minute before Johnny speaks again, "Liz, I guess you're right. I'm sorry, Mr. Goren, but I have busted your father and brother for possession of drugs quite a few times, and well, I was expecting you to follow in the family trade," he explains.

"I would never do that sir. If I'm not taking care of my mother I'm doing schoolwork, or I'm with Alex."

Johnny nods, "I can understand that. Again, I apologize, but you had better take care of my little girl. You know what happens when you mess with a cop's kid," he warns.

"Dad! I can take care of myself!"

"Honey, let him get his way for once tonight and just go along with it," her mother sooths.

"Well, we'll be heading in. Coming, Alex?" her father asks.

"In a minute." she answers, and she and Bobby watch her parents go in.

"Well, that worked out surprisingly better than I thought," Alex says, and lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Yeah, it did," Bobby agrees. "Well, it's late. I should go."

"I'm holding you to your promise. When you get back from the Army we're still going to get married, and go to the Academy, and be cops and all that, right?

"Of course, Alex. I wouldn't want things any other way," he says and gives her a long kiss goodnight.

THE END

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Wow. That was a lot of fluff. Don't worry people, I'm still working on "Should've Said No." This idea just came to me when I was listening to my iPod, and I wanted to know what you thought. Again, comments and reviews are appreciated and welcome! :-D


End file.
